


It's Hot ( But If It's You I Want More )

by Cuteturtle



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuteturtle/pseuds/Cuteturtle
Summary: basically what happens when takato's getting his heat and chunta just being the no.1 mate EVER
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. Before the storm hits

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the lovely people from tamago-box 's discord server *insert heart emojis and hugs *

It was a bit long after spring started .

Junta loves how the birds chirp in the morning . The cold morninf breeze and the calming sounds of people chattering in the streets . He was humming to a song he first heard on the radio on his way to pick up Takato from work. He truly loved it . The excitement of waiting for Takato to exit the studio , Takato'a flustered face when Junta shows up to kidnap him and Takato calling for Sasaki-san ( only to be ignored ) . The trip from the grocery store was made short because he couldn't wait . He couldn't wait to cuddle with his cute lover , embrace him and groper exercises- 

"Ah." 

As soon as he opened the door to their shared apartment , he soon realised . Why was he going to the grocery store ? For what ? The sight of his mate , still in his fluffy pyjamas ( which of course , was bought by Junta himself ) eyelashes bright from the sunlight coming in from the windows of their living room had made Junta realised Takato is in pre-heat and he went out to buy supplies so he wouldn't have to go out and leave the poor omega alone in heat and come in smelling like other strangers .  
Junta quickly took out his phone . Takato was in their living room , arranging blankets and pillows and wait- 

Were those his clothes ? 

Junta finds Takato nesting is super cute . The way he was so focused on arranging the materials perfectly , the way he waddles around their apartment to search for more things to put in his nest and the best part ; Takato " stealing " Junta's clothes to put in his nest. Junta can look at him nesting for hours . It was THAT good . 

Junta stopped recording ( he didn't want to ofc ) to drop the newly bought groceries in their kitchen . Takato's well-being is his no.1 priority , in heat and out of heat . He can still observe Takato from the kitchen counters . As soon as he settled the work , he quickly made his way to Takato's side . This is because of , 

" Good Morning ,Takato-san ! You're up early !! " Junta shouted excitedly . Takato answered with a quick scent marking on Junta and a soft purr. This . Takato is very clingy during his pre-heat and post-heat . He becomes a completely different person . From tsundere To-taka to his clingy cute mate . " Do you want help with nesting ?" Takato shook his head . Not like Junta was suprised , well omegas do prefer nesting on their own . He spent 2 hours watching Takato nesting . He was leaning on their couch while Takato was busy stuffing things here and there , wherever he deems fit for his nest. Takato finally looked towards Junta , a form of invitation or " Get in , idiot " . Junta carefully enters the nest to avoid messing it up as Takato gets very upset if it happens ( it happened once and he got kicked out of the nest ) . They immediately lay down and cuddle. There are a few phases before his true heat starts . This is the 1st phase ; "Clingy Takato-san " . At this phase , Takato gets very clingy , scent marking and hugging Junta tight. He also often falls asleep . His scents get a bit sweeter than usual , different from his usual scent of freshly picked strawberries . Probably strawberry pudding ? smoothie ? it doesn't matter , he smells GREAT . It usually lasts for a few hours before the 2nd phase starts . 

Junta was startled awake by the sound of Takato whining . When and how long did he drift off to sleep ? He peaked at the clock and it apparently had been 3 hours since Takato first got inro pre-heat . This is the part he hated . The 2nd phase is basically where the omega suffer with stomach cramps , headaches or even muscle cramps ( it differs with other omegas ) and in his mate's case , he gets all 3 of the examples. Takato was curled into a ball , holding his stomach tightly . Junta was repeating assuarances and "shh it's okay I'm here " s. He hated this because 1. Takato was in pain and he can't do anything to help him 2. He couldn't help Takato . Sure , he can give him heat packs and massages but those only ease his pain a tiny bit . Junta holds Takato in his arms to make it easier for Takato to smell him . Takato once mentioned that smelling Junta made him feel a bit better and Junta was more than happy to at least help a little. " Your scent is calming " he said. Does he smell good for Takato ? Absolutely. Takato often pushes his nose to Junta's neck to smell him . They have talked about their scents and Junta was suprised to hear that he smelled like oranges. 

Junta held Takato closer to his neck while maintaining the position of the heat pack on Takato's stomach. Just to ease his pain . How he wished for this phase to pass quicker . Junta frowned seeing Takato whining and grunting in pain . He also massaged Takato's head in hope it made it easier for Takato. This phase usually lasts for atleast an hour . Suddenly , Takato's scent grows sweeter . This means Takato entered the last pre-heat phase ; Chunta sighed in relief . This phase was literally meant for omegas to rest after suffering . Takato fell asleep on Junta's lap . He chuckled a bit hearing Takato's small snore . Junta only could brace himself for the real deal.  
Takato's heat .


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm ( Takato's heat ) starts , and god bless Junta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at writing lolz , if there are typos , do forgive me

The living room was starting to smell a lot like the rich scent of freshly made strawberry jam.

Takato was panting heavily , cheeks pink , eyes unfocused , body , hot . " Takato-san , can you still hear me ? You're going into heat , okay ? I promise I'll take care of you so-" Junta was stopped by Takato's sudden sloppy kiss . He moaned into the kiss , deepening it more when Junta broke it . He grabbed Takato's face gently with his hands and brought them close to his face to maintain eye contact " Takato-san , if I hurt you , you tell me . I will stop. Do you understand ? " Junta waited for an answer but Takato was zoned out . Staring at his face for unknown reasons ( but he was drooling which Junta cannot stress enough how hot it is ) " Takato-san , do you understand ? Please repeat after me " Takato nodded . " If it hurts , you tell me " Takato was slow , but he was able to repeat every word . " and the I stop " at this point , Takato was already barely still sane , too distracted by his heat . "and . then . i . stop . Do you understand , Takato-san ? Please repeat after me ." Takato's eyes were out of focus , and glazed . " I tell you .. you stop " . Junta sighed . " Well done , Takato-san . I'll take care of you , don't worry "

Junta started to strip , unbuttoning his shirt and casting it away . Takato's scent was driving him crazy . The sweet smelll of strawberry made his head giddy , nose flared every time he breathes in the scent . He got closer to Takato and ah-... such ethereal beauty . Takato's body shine with the afternoon sunlight from the window , thighs coated with slick dripping and soaking the blankets. Hair sticked to his sweaty forehead , cheeks pink , eyes glazed , unfocused , staring blank to the roof . Drool dripping down his lips to his chin . Junta started to push a finger into Takato and he moaned loudly . Just after a few strokes , Takato's body shivered and splattered slick all over his stomach . " Already , Takato-san ? Does it really feel that good ?" Junta said as he left a small peck on the omega's forehead. Takato whimpered , panting , still haven't recovered . He was still shaking when Junta added two more fingers in him . His back arched , feet shaking from the orgasm . It's a good thing they found an apartment with thick walls . Takato's loud moans surely would be heard by their neighbours. Junta finally picked Takato up and put him on his lap . Takato's scream echo-ed as Junta thrusted in him deep , which left Takato gasping for air, too lost in pleasure . Junta started to move , wet squelches heard and with every thrust , Takato moans loudly . " Takato-san , god .. do you even hear yourself ? " Junta smirked , still pounding into Takato. " C-Com- " stuttered Takato silently . Eyes already fluttering shut with tears already starting to form at the edge of his eyes , mouth gaaping and drooling with his small moans . " Hm , yeah . You can come , Takato-san " . After edgeing Takato a bit more , he came with a scream. Cum splattered everywhere , even getting a bit on Junta . 

" hah..hah ..." Takato panted . Poor man must be exhausted from all the work Junta's doing . But his fever wasn't going down and so is the rich scent ." Takato-san , are you alright ? I'll stop for-" again. Stopped by a kiss. A very sloppy one at that . Takato clinged himself on Junta , kissing him deeply , tounges entertwined . Junta was trying his best to not fall down . " wan..knot" . Junta blinked . 

" ..sorry what ? " 

"wan..not" 

" can you repeat that ??" 

" wan..chun's.. knot " 

Damnit.

Junta deep thrusts into Takato , non stop. He kept pounding and eventually got into his 'that ' spot . Takato shrieked . " It's here isn't it ? Takato's good spot .." Takato , again was lost in the pleasure . Tounge out , mouth gasping with small "ah!"s . " Chu..Chun " , barely out from Takato's mouth . " Yes , Takato-san ? Already coming ? But you just came earlier .. can you wait just a bit ? " Junta looked up to see Takato's face . " Takato-san , do you want my knot ? You want me to know you deep ? Here ? You want me to fill you full with pups ?" 

"Y.. Yes .." 

" Huh ?" 

" wan.. pups ..wan" 

Takato screamed and put his head on Junta's shoulder , panting heavily . He felt warm in his stomach followed by Junta's grunting . " Seriously .. Takato-san you're so good at riling me up aren't you ? Takato chuckled . Junta , suprised . " heheh.. chun's..pups " he giggled quietly , one hand on his stomach . Takato's usually very skinny stomach is now plump and squishy . Junta gulped . " You are so beautiful , do you have any idea how you look right now ? " He brushed Takato's hair away from his eyes , making eye contact . " I love you , Takato-san . More than anyone else in the world and I won't hesitate doing anything for you . " 

Takato's fever went down .  
His rich scent fading , little by little .  
His heat calmed down for now , leaving Junta to rest a little with Takato sleeping on him . 

It was ridiculous how short 1 hour felt for him . Takato was on his back , on the floor , moaning . Junta was trying to ease his heat by sucking him off . Honestly , even Junta's dick can't keep up with Takato. If he starts fucking him again , Junta's dick might fall off . So he resorted to trying to milk Takato without using his dick . Takato is amazing . How can his body take so much ? His mouth filled with cum accompanied by Takato's loud moan . Takato didn't seem like he had calmed down . Junta pressed his fingers to Takato's insides , resulting in a loud scream from the omega . Junta went with three fingers , trying to edge Takato quickly . Takato's front was already leaking with new pre-cum again , tears forming in his eyes , nose scrunched , eyes closed . " Chu..chun " stuttered Takato . He later gave in and came , arms holding tight to Junta. Takato passed out soon after and the cycle repeats itself until Junta himself had given up and slept . 

Junta woke up to the sound of Takato whimpering , calling his name and on top of him . 'Takato-san , you really do love the thought of having pups with me . " Takato nodded while riding him. It was reallt cute . The way Takato bounced on him , his mouth gasping , most likely already going to come . " Now , Takato-san , your heat is almost ending so let's enjoy it a bit more .. " Junta pounded deep into Takato. His cum dripping from his ass with every thrust and the sound was heavenly . The mixture of Takato moaning in pleasure with the wet sounds of his ass . 

" w-wuv you " 

" what ? "

" chun..wuv" 

That . That crossed the line . " Im sorry Takato-san you're so cute . I love you too . I love you so much . I'll give you a knot now" . Takato shook , body getting intense pleasure . Both Junta and Takato came shortly after . 

It was 24 hours after his heat started .  
Takato's heat officially ended .


	3. The Rainbow After The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute chuntaka after heat !

It was sunny. 

Takato woke up to the sounds of birds chirping , the sound of vehicle outside , the sound of knives on a cutting board and the cold side of the bed .He wasn't able to get up from bed from exhaustion ( and we all know his hips are rip already ) . It's like the kind of morning where you are too lazy to wake up for school . Eventually , he mustered up enough energy to get up and walk to the kitchen . On his way , he stumbled upon a mirror and had to stop abruptly . He glanced toward his reflection , his body full of his mate's marks . From his neck to his collarbone , to his chest and his thighs . They were full of kiss marks and bite marks which Takato finds them pretty . He never minded Chunta's bites and kisses , in fact he loved them . But obviously he didn't want and couldn't be honest about it ( even though chunta knows anyways ) .

He continued to waddle his way to the kitchen to find his alpha working on the kitchen counter. Fingers swiftly working on the food , decorating them on the plates . Takato observed from a distance , adoring the view . He went " YELP " when chunta suddenly turned back and smiled "Good morning , Takato-san !" It's blinding. "It's already bright out , stop making it brighter here i might go blind , stupid angel ." Chunta continued to plate the food after a small " hehe" . Takato still continued to observe . It's always like this . It's always Chunta taking care of him ; always doing so much for him . hmn. " Yes , Takato-san ?" " What ?" " No , you just hummed so I thought you were saying something" " Did you hit your head or something ?" Chunta placed the plates on their coffee table . " Now , now let's have breakfast Takato-san ! You must be tired .. I'll feed you !!" Again with those angel wings of his . " Sure " "What ?" "I said sure " Chunta got excited . He happily fed Takato while watching the morning news , Takato on his lap . These are the moments they both can enjoy quietly . Takato treasure the relaxing moments , just Chunta spoiling Takato in their living room with no hint of r18 desires. " You left a lot as usual " " The marks ? " "Yeah. I wonder how long they'll take to heal this time " "I love marking you , Takato-san . I wish they won't ever dissapear - ah can I mark you now ?" " Hell no " " 1000 yen- " Takato continued to fight off the angel. Their laughter echo-ed in the apartment . These are the moments Takato treasures the most . Just him and his mate , alone , enjoying their time while the world revolves and time passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO ITS ME THE HORRIBLE WRITER LILYYYY im so thankful to everyone who made it to the last chapter , god knows how patient you people are with my terrible writing . Im really really thankful to you people who read this fic and left kudos or comments I REALLLLY APPRECIATE IT THANK YOU SM !!! do comment if you want me to write anything else or if u want to say smtg once again thank youu !! also i have NO idea how ao3 works and im really sorry if my writing seems messy and all smtimes they dont end up how i want them to be :((

**Author's Note:**

> 1st fic ever #mywritingsucks but for chuntaka i must unleash the BEAST


End file.
